


Arise

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Freeverse, Gap Filler, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Merry's thoughts just before he aids Eowyn in her battle against the Nazgul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise

Reach for the sky, Meriadoc, son of Saradoc,  
Mighty Prince of the Halflings.  
Spread your wings and soar above the heights of your fathers.

Fangorn's draught increased your height,but only can stand tall;  
Bombadil's blade was created for this day; but what good is a knife?  
Of no good, if none will wield it.  
Legend's child, with legend's height and legend's sword, arise!

You come from the shadows of history and myth,  
And have yourself passed through the shadows of Moria and Fangorn.  
Will the child of shadows challenge the King of Shadows?  
For your foe is himself a shadow, the Shadow, lord of all others that dwell  
in the shadow.

Yes, you are frightened; who wouldn't be?  
But shall Dernhelm die unaided?

Arise.


End file.
